Electronic and other devices such as cameras, cellular phones, personal digital assistants (PDAs), notebook computers, netbooks, smartphones, etc, require an array of elongated flexible products such as cables. These may include, but are not limited to, electrical cables, A/C adapter cables, audio visual adapter cables, USB adapter cables and other cables known to those skilled in the art. Neatly storing these cables for access or transport can be difficult. Often, users simply wind each cable into an individual coil and store one or more coiled structures in a receptacle such as a bag or box. However, the coiled structures often begin to shift and unravel in storage, especially when being transported or relocated. Further, when multiple coiled structures are present in the storage bag or box, the cables become entangled with each other. It is accordingly an object hereof to provide an apparatus for neatly storing one or more cables. It is also an object hereof to provide an apparatus that allows the cable to be quickly and easily removed therefrom.